Be yourself
by Faberrittanainthetardis
Summary: Sugar and Brittany friendship scene. Set before episode 4 'Pot O Gold'. Brittana relationship.


Random Sugar/Brittany friendship thing. I'm tired so I don't really have Sugar's character down but...I'll try again when I'm more awake than I am now. Here's the fic though. I guess it's set before episode 4.

"He's a sweet talking, sugar coated candyman…"

Shelby winced at the singing or more accurately shrieking coming out of Sugar's mouth. As the sound continued, she quickly held up a hand to interrupt "Sugar!" she waited until the tone deaf girl trailed off and glanced at her impatiently before continuing "Maybe we can try that line again with slightly less force. You seem to be going sharp in areas."

"More like all of the areas." Santana stated with a roll of her eyes "Why is she even in this club?"

Shelby sighed to herself upon hearing Santana's question. She couldn't exactly admit that Sugar was only in the club because her father was funding it but Santana did have a point. Sugar couldn't sing to save her life and there was no chance that the girl would settle for swaying in the background. In actual fact Sugar was constantly demanding to be front and centre. Unable to think of a reasonable answer, the teacher settled for a warning look towards the Latina.

Sugar on the other hand, seemed to have taken much more offense to the criticism and stepped forward with her hands on her hips "I think the real question is why are _you_ even in this club? You sing like you've been smoking 20 cigarettes a day since the age of two _and_ you're a total bitch." She glanced at Shelby out of the corner of her eye "Sorry. Aspergers."

"Yeah?" Santana was already annoyed enough by Sugar's advancing on her but the insult only served to further rile her up "I'll show you how much of a bitch I can be…" she began to move forward, only to be pulled back by Brittany.

Sugar smirked at the interaction and turned back to Shelby "I'm taking a break. I don't want the quality of my voice to deteriorate due to overuse and your raspiness is giving me a headache."

At a loss for words, Shelby merely watched numbly as Sugar bent down to pick up the bottle of water next to her foot and took a long drink.

"As hard as this is for me to believe, you're far more annoying than Berry." Santana snarked "The fact that that you can't sing for shit makes you even less bearable."

"I thought _I_ was a diva." Mercedes contributed in her usual sassy way "Until I had to work with you. You have a bigger ego than both Rachel and I combined."

"I have a good reason to have such a big ego though." Sugar smirked "Unlike you, I can actually sing and sound good while doing it. You on the other hand sound like you're trying to scream your way out of the building."

"Sugar, that's…"

"You think you can actually sing?" Mercedes snorted "Girl, you're deluded."

"Mer…"

"I'll let somebody who can actually sing be the judge of that." Sugar retaliated with a scathing look "Something neither of you…" she motioned between Santana and Mercedes "are capable of doing."

Mercedes tutted and shook her head "I thought that joining this Glee club would mean that my opinions would be listened to and I would get a fair opportunity to sing but the truth is you're too afraid to hurt her feelings to give anyone else a chance."

Santana rolled her eyes at Mercedes statement but she couldn't bring herself to disagree. The 'new Glee club' did seem to be totally Sugar focused.

"I can't work with _her_." Mercedes stated firmly as she glared at Sugar "She can't sing and she needs to grow up and accept that because she's holding all of us back." With that said and another glare shot towards Sugar, Mercedes swept out of the room.

Shelby sighed and dropped her head into her hands.

"As much as I hate to admit it, Weezy's right." Santana said begrudgingly "We're going to be no competition for the old Glee club with her singing all of our songs."

"We'll talk about this tomorrow." Shelby stated tiredly as she gather her noted into a pile and tucked them under her arm "Until then try to sort your issued out between yourselves."

Santana watched as Shelby left the room before turning back to Sugar who was staring at her inquisitively "You can't sing Motta. You sound like a cat being strangled with a fiery rope."

"Yes, I can." Sugar argued "I'm awesome. You just suck too much to recognise my talent."

Santana groaned at the answer she received "Whatever. I'm out of here. Come on Britt-Britt." She glanced quickly at her girlfriend before storming out of the room, assuming that the blonde would be hot on her heels.

"They don't like me." Sugar stated with a slightly confused expression on her face. She honestly had no idea how anyone in their right minds could find it within themselves to dislike her.

"You should be nicer to them." Brittany advised quietly, effectively capturing Sugar's attention "They would like you if you were nicer." She paused for a moment before correcting herself "Well, not Santana…she doesn't like you because you're not scared of her like everybody else is."

Sugar was silent for a moment before she spoke up "You don't seem to hate me…why?"

Brittany shrugged and responded sincerely "I don't hate anyone." She vaguely heard Santana calling out to her but chose to ignore it for the moment "You should be yourself around us though. You shouldn't pretend to be someone you're not."

Sugar was about to question what Brittany meant when Santana stepped back into the room "Britt, are you coming?"

"Sure!" Brittany exclaimed as she practically bounced over to Santana and gripped her hand "Bye Sugs!"

"Bye." Sugar responded automatically. As the couple walked out of the room she heard Santana faintly ask why Brittany was talking to her and she strained her ears to hear the answer, honestly intrigued.

"Because she's…" was all Sugar heard Brittany reply with before the distance became too great for the sound to carry over. With a sigh and a shake of her head, Sugar turned to gather her things. Just as she bent down, she froze in place as something occurred to her.

_Sugs?_

THE END


End file.
